A home monitoring apparatus is an apparatus to monitor the state of a home at home or at a remote location through the Internet, by installing a camera and server at home or target area to be monitored, and accessing the server using a terminal device to monitor the home or target area.
Currently, a home monitoring apparatus performs functions related to automation and energy saving of home devices in addition to a monitoring function for security. This is also called a smart home.
A smart home has the concept of intelligent house or service house, and includes automation of a house or a part of a building by interconnecting various electric and electronic devices of a home through an internal network, and controlling them through an external network.
In addition, a smart home controls the time and amount of power consumption by checking energy consumption in real time, thereby achieving power saving.
A home monitoring apparatus receives information about the internal structure of a home and information about devices from a user, outputs the states of the devices by communicating with the devices, and measures and informs the amount of power consumption to the user.
In this case, the user experiences great inconvenience to manually input the information about the internal structure of the home and the information about the devices.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.